


Bound

by Rayj4ck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Luz isn't super careful about where she puts her glyphs, which leads to what we in the scientific community call a "big oops"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Luz sneaks back into Magic School to see Willow and Gus, but gets stuck along the way
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 476





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Not that kind of bound. Get your mind out of the gutter.

“What-” Amity yanked up her arm, dragging Luz’s with it. “-is this?”

“It appears to be a working binding spell,” Luz replied, more excited than proper for the situation.

“So it does. Can you maybe tell me why you put it ON THE INSIDE OF YOUR ARM!”

“Ssshhhh!” Luz looked up and down the school hallway. Thankfully, they seemed to be the only two around. “I saw Eda do it, and I caught it on my phone, and I didn’t want to forget!” She elaborated in a whisper. “Besides, can’t you just unbind it?”

“No! Only the one who casts a binding spell can unbind it!” Amity hissed at her. 

“Oh.”

“So can you get to it?”

“Right! Right.” Luz rubbed her hands together. “Unbinding spell. Uuuunnnnbinding spell.”

“You don’t know how to do it, do you?” 

“Eda didn’t cast that one.” 

“Oh for the love of-” Amity put her head in her free hand. “Well, I guess they can just cut one of our arms off. I vote yours.” 

“No! No one is cutting off any arms! Here!” Luz dragged the two of them into a storage closet and pulled the door shut. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Amity asked shrilly, pink dusting her cheeks indistinguishable in the low light. 

“The unbinding spell. Do the unbinding spell.” Luz pulled out her phone. 

“I already told you-”

“I know I know! Just trust me, ok?” Luz unlocked the cracked screen, reflexively checking the battery percent and wincing.  _ 24%  _ Her window for learning the glyphs spells are made of was closing fast. The thought of saving her power and leaving them stuck together jumped to the front of her mind unbidden, but she pushed it back. If she were going to know the binding spell, then the unbinding one would be just as important. And there were a number of reasons she and Amity couldn’t be glued together at the forearm. Opening the camera app, she hit the record button and gave Amity a thumbs up. 

The green-haired witch stared back at her blankly. 

“The thing!” Luz mimed making a circle in midair. “Do the thing!”

Rolling her eyes, Amity complied, drawing a glowing circle in the air with her finger. It held for a few seconds, before disappearing into wisps of magic. “What did that accomplish?”

“This.” Luz scooched next to Amity, angling the phone so she could see. When her eyes landed on the screen, her eyes widened and she jumped back, yanking Luz along with her. 

“That’s me! What did you do?” For the first time, Luz heard genuine fear in her voice.

“It’s ok! It’s ok!” She put up her free hand placatingly. “It’s a human thing. I’ll tell you later. For now, just look!” Luz could practically feel the watts of power draining away as the screen stayed on. She hit the play button, ignoring the uncomfortable angle her arm was at as Amity refused to sit back down next to her, looking over her shoulder instead. On-screen Amity made the unbinding circle again, but Luz paused it on a frame of the full circle in the air. “Come on come on,” she muttered. After a few torturously long seconds, the screen glitched, and the center of the circle now displayed a pattern of lines and smaller circles. “Yes!” Frantically looking around, she grabbed a piece of paper from a stack of them and copied the now-detailed circle onto it. “Tada! Unbinding spell.” She triumphantly tapped the inside of the circle with her pen.

And watched as the piece of paper it was on casually shredded itself. 

“Huh.” Luz looked at the pile of paper scraps on the floor in front of her.

“So that’s how you do it,” Amity whispered next to her. She had been too emotional at the covention to notice how she had done it, but now that she had seen it she was honestly impressed. Luz had discovered something about magic not even other witches knew in her undullable drive to learn magic. 

“We probably have to apply it directly to the bind.” Luz hadn’t seemed to hear Amity.

“Uh, bit of a problem there.” Amity snarked at her, holding up their conjoined arms. 

“We’ll just have to pull.”

“Pull? That’s your big idea? What if we rip our own skin off?”

“Pull  _ carefully _ .” Luz amended as she drew another unbinding spell on another sheet, careful not to tap it this time.

“Unbelievable.” Amity griped, but she shifted her weight to get better leverage because she didn’t have any other ideas. 

“Ready?” Luz asked her, her face equal parts serious and concerned.

“Ready,” Amity responded equally seriously. She knew that, her feelings  ~~ for ~~ about Luz aside, if they didn’t get out of this here and now, both of them would be in big trouble. 

“3...2...1...Pull!”

It hurt. It really hurt. To Luz, it felt like she was pulling against superglue. But ever-so-dimly, a light was shining through the seam where their skin was stuck together. Gritting their teeth, the two pulled harder. “Almost...almost…” Luz ground out. 

It felt like an eternity, but eventually, a curved line of white light peaked out from between their arms. “There!” Luz smacked the unbinding sigil down onto it, and with a small flash of light, the pair yanked their arms away from each other, nearly elbowing themselves in the face in the process. 

“Yes!” Luz held up her unbound arm, grinning at it. But something didn’t feel right. She couldn’t rotate it all the way. Panning up her arm, her mouth dropped open when she got to her hand. In an effort to get more force, she and Amity locked hands, fingers entwined tightly, without either of them noticing. Her eyes met Amity’s, the other girl seemingly realizing at the exact same time, blushes now distinctly evident on both of their faces. 

They yanked their hands apart simultaneously, putting space between them in the same motion. “I, uh, I should go. Willow and Gus are probably worried about why I’m late.” 

Amity cleared her throat. “Right, and I have to get to my next class.” Standing up and stiffly brushing the dust off her outfit, she turned away from Luz, to the door back into the hallway. “...Don’t be here too long, or I’ll report this to the principal.” Without waiting for a reply, she pushed the door open and walked briskly down the hall. 

Luz peaked out through the door, watching her walk away.  _ She’s...letting me stay. _ A soft smile formed on her lips before she carefully stole out of the closet and down the opposite way, excited to tell her friends about the two new spells she learned. 

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, Luz drew the binding glyph on the inside of her forearm, and Amity bumped into her sticking the inside of her arm to Luz's.


End file.
